User talk:Sasori Ookami
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Grim tales from down below: Grim jr's lament page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:27, March 15, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:30, March 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: Story Your story wasn't deleted because it was short, but because it wasn't up to quality standards. There are numerous punctuation, capitalization, wording, format (Your story is one large paragraph and dialogue needs to be spaced out.), typos, and plot issues. I strongly suggest you take your next story to the writer's workshop for feedback before attempting to upload it to the main site. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:50, March 15, 2015 (UTC) :Don't see how pointing out the issues in your story to help you improve your writing can be viewed as insulting, but to each their own I guess. If something like that offends you, however, I would avoid sharing your stories in a public forum where people might try to help you by pointing out areas where you need improvement. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:56, April 6, 2015 (UTC) ::That's a shame you feel that way, I really can't see how my pointing out issues (that you asked me to point out in the first place) made you feel worthless. I can already tell, your middle school and high school teachers are going to have an uphill battle if you keep equating pointing out issues with person attacks (which you are doing to me currently). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:29, April 7, 2015 (UTC) :::Remember we have the writer's workshop to help out with writing. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:16, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Note Please do not blank messages from your talk page (Especially warnings and notifications.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:39, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Your Talk Page Do not remove messages from your talk page, especially warnings. Your talk page serves as a public record of what has been said to you, as well as being an easy way for us to keep track of infractions. If you choose to clear messages from your talk page again, you will be blocked from editing for one day. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:17, April 7, 2015 (UTC) :Actually, since this is the second time you've been warned about this, you are now blocked for one day. : | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:18, April 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Third time, now it's three days. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:05, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Now it's two weeks. Stahp. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:11, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Don't Please don't add non-meta pages to the Creepypasta Wiki namespace. Use instead. Additionally, please don't add pages which have no content, just images. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:17, April 7, 2015 (UTC)